Despues de la escapada
by InsideLove
Summary: 4 chicos interesados en Riley, 6 emociones, un disparo a Riley, vivira, o morira!
1. Acostumbrandose al Nuevo hogar

Capítulo 1

 **RIIIIING! El partido acabo, las sirenas 5 y el visitante 2, Riley metió el gol en el último segundo!**

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Alegría** :¡ Buen trabajo chicos, Riley gano el partido y todos están muy felices!

 **Temor:** (sobre-exaltado) Viste como casi nos taclean!

 **Desagrado:** ¡Aj! ¡Estamos sudados!

 **Furia:** ¡Ja!¿ No que muy buenos?¡Allí está su derrota!

 **Tristeza:** (deprimida) Casi perdimos

 **FUERA DE RILEY:**

 **Liz: ¿!** Hey Riley, vienes a una pillamada en mi casa por la victoria!?

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Alegría:** (emocionada) ¡¿Oyeron eso chicos!? ¡Nuestra primera pillamada!

 **Temor: ¿¡** Y a-a ahora que hacemos?!

 **Desagrado:** Déjenme esto a mi

 **Desagrado apretó algunos botones y después de eso Riley respondió:**

 **FUERA DE RILEY:**

 **Riley:** ¡Claro amiga!

En ese momento Furia dijo:

 **Furia:** (evidentemente furioso) ¡Si claro dile amiga después de que te acuerdes de que lloramos en plena clase!

 **Desagrado: ¡¿** Tienes una mejor idea tonto?!

 **Alegría:** ¡Chicos, chicos no peleen!

¡OH NO Tristeza está en el mando!

 **Alegría** : (Curiosa) ¿ Que estás haciendo Tristeza?

Continuara…..


	2. El amor, el amor!

Capítulo 2

 **Miedo:** ¡Tristeza, que hiciste!

 **FUERA DE RILEY**

 **Liz:** ¿Riley estas bien?

 **DENTRO DE RILEY**

 **Furia** : (Enojado) ¡Claro que estamos bien tonta!

 **¡OH NO MIENTRAS FURIA ESTABA ENOJADO APRETO UN BOTON IMPORTANTE!**

 **¡P-U-B-E-R-T-A-D!**

 **LAS EMOCIONES CORRIAN SIN SABER QUE HACER, Alegría les decía a todos que se calmaran, pero en su interior sabía que nada bueno podía pasar.**

 **Tristeza lloraba desconsoladamente, Temor se mecía en el piso (como si tuviera claustrofobia), Desagrado quería vomitar, y Furia estaba hecho (ahora sí que) una mecha.**

 **Y después de eso, aunque afortunadamente no pasó nada, Riley y las emociones sintieron que algo cambio dentro de todos ellos, se sentían como si algo les hubiera hecho clic y borrado la mente, ninguno de ellos recordaba que había pasado, ni si quiera Riley sabía lo que le estaba pasando.**

 **FUERA DE RILEY:**

 **Liz:** ¿Riley? ¿Realmente estas bien?

 **Riley no respondía nada.**

 **En ese momento sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando volteo a ver al chico del pelo negro enmarañado y con esos lindos ojos color verde que no dejaron de verla en toooodo el partido como si estuviera hechizado.**

 **POR CIERTO EL CHICO SE LLAMA JAKE**

 **Dentro de Jake pasó casi lo mismo, solamente que con el fue justo en el momento preciso en el que vio a Riley por primera vez.**

 **DENTRO DE JAKE:**

 **Todas las emociones:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡CHICA, CHICA, CHICA, ADVERTENCIA!

 **OH NO TEMOR APRETO EL BOTON DE….**

 **¡P-U-B-E-R-T-A-D!**

 **El botón empezó a parpadear y se bloqueó la consola, las emociones corrían fuera de control, y nadie sabía que hacer pasó lo mismo que en el caso de Riley, solamente que él es un chico.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y comenten si quieren que haga un crossover o algo por estilo. Bueno ¡CHAO CHAO!**


	3. Jake y James

Capítulo 3

 **Jake se sentía como un tonto cuando él la veía, él había ido con sus amigos a ver el partido y porque su hermana es parte del equipo de hockey, cuando estaba a punto de empezar el partido ella se tropezó con él, y cuando fue el a tomar su lugar todos sus amigos le hacían burla por lo que acaba de pasar con "la chica misteriosa" que en este caso era Riley.**

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Alegría:** ¿Porque Riley ve tanto a ese chico?

 **Desagrado:** ¡Mmmm es lindo!

 **Furia:** ¿Qué es lo que le ve de lindo?

 **Temor:** ¿Y si tenemos una araña en la cara?

 **Tristeza:** Talvez no le gusto como jugamos

 **Alegría:** Chicos, chicos, ¿nadie se ha preguntado porque de repente nos importa tanto lo que piense un chico de nosotros?

 **Desagrado:** ¡A quién le importa quien quiera que sea ese chico, se ha fijado en Riley! Talvez vayamos a una cita con él.

 **Alegría:** Desagrado, ¿no piensas que sería muy pronto para una cita? ¡Ni si quiera sabemos su nombre!

 **Desagrado:** Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón Alegría, talvez primero deberíamos hacernos amiga de él y después ser su novia.

 **Alegría:** ¡¿Exacto, espera que?!

 **Furia:** Entonces vamos a hablarle.

 **Desagrado:** ¡NO ESPERA! ¡Creerá que estamos desesperados! Primero tenemos que esperar a que él nos hable.

 **FUERA DE RILEY:**

 **Riley:** Ahhhh si estoy bien Liz.

 **Liz:** Entonces… ¿Iras a mi pillamada?

 **Riley:** Claro que si

 **DENTRO DE JAKE:**

 **Alegría:** Que linda chica. ¡Woooow! ¡Que me está pasando!

 **Furia:** Debió ser ese tonto botón de la pubertad.

 **Temor** : ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

 **Tristeza:** Nunca nadie nos va a querer como novio

 **Alegría** : ¡Tienes razón Furia, Ninguno de nosotros pensaba así antes de que sin querer Temor apretara el botón!

 **FUERA DE JAKE:**

 **James:** ¿Hola tierra a Jake?

 **Jake:** ¡Ay me diste un susto!

 **James:** ¡Uy ya llego la nenita llorona!

 **Jake:** ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así viejo!

 **James:** ¡Es que parecías momia!

 **Jake** : ¡¿Neto?! (Sorprendido)

 **James: ¡** Sí! ¡¿Que o a quien te quedaste viendo cómo tonto?!

 **Jake:** ¡A nadie en absoluto! (Sonrojado)

 **Jam:es:** ¡Ay aja! (Le dice dándole un codazo)

 **Jake: ¡** Bueno está bien me atrapaste! Estaba viendo a la chica con la que me tropecé.

 **James:** ¡Lo sabía! Ella te gusta (Coreaba)

 **Jake:** ¡Eso no es cierto!

 **James:** No te creo.

 **Jake:** Ok si me gusta, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para gustarle?

 **James:** Pregúntale a tu hermana, he oído que ella y Riley son buenas amigas.

 **Jake: ¿¡** En serio?!

 **James:** Si.

 **Jake:** ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Riley?

 **James:** Es una larga historia, pero bueno, el primer paso para conquistar a una chica es hablándole, así que este es el plan…

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo…¡CHAO CHAO! 


	4. Susurros, planes, y que más?

Capítulo 4

 **James:** Este es el plan, he oído que tu hermana va a tener una pillamada y va a invitar a todo el equipo de hockey….

 **Jake:** ¿y?...

 **James:** Y allí es cuando tú conoces a todo el equipo... y entre el equipo esta…

 **Jake:** ¡Riley!

 **¡OH NO! GRITO SU NOMBRE TAN FUERTE QUE RILEY LO ESCUCHO.**

 **Jake:** (sonrojado) Ups….

 **James:** ¡Ay amigo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo!

 **EN LOS VESTIDORES:**

 **Liz:** ¡Hey Riley! ¿Parece que "alguien" estuvo muy atento al partido? ¿Ehh?

 **Riley:** No sé de quién estás hablando (haciéndose la loca).

 **Liz:** ¡Pues de mi hermano!

 **Riley: ¿** Y quién es tu hermano?

 **Liz:** A ver si te acuerdas, ¿el chico con el que te tropezaste?

 **Riley:** (sonrojada) ¿Ahhh es el?

 **Liz:** ¡UUUUUh! ¡Alguien se oye enamorada!

 **Riley:** (sonrojada de nuevo) ¡Creo que sí!

 **Liz:** ¡Deberías hablarle!

 **Riley: ¿¡** E-estas segura de que es una buena idea?!

 **Liz:** ¡Claro! (entusiasmada) ¡Es más, hoy en la pillamada, yo puedo distraer al equipo mientras tu empiezas a conocerlo!

 **Riley: ¿** En serio harías eso por mí?

 **Liz:** ¿Para que son las amigas?

 **Riley: ¡** Muchísimas gracias amiga!

 **EN ESE MOMENTO LAS DOS SE ABRAZARON Y DESPÚES DE ESO SE FUERON, RILEY LE AVISO A SUS PADRES QUE IRIA A CASA DE LIZ PARA UNA PILLAMADA POR LA VICTORIA DEL EQUIPO Y ELLOS ACCEDIERON, BUENO, MENOS CHARLA Y VAMOS CON LOS TORTOLITOS.**

 **Riley: ¡** Wow tu casa sí que es grande!

 **Liz:** Gracias, (susurrándole al oído) ya sabes el plan.

 **JAKE SE QUEDO RECOGIENDO LAS MALETAS DE TODO EL EQUIPO Y MIENTRAS LAS DEMAS VEIAN LA CASA DE LIZ, RILEY SE APARTO DEL EQUIPO Y SE FUE A DONDE ESTABA JAKE.**

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Alegría: ¡** Aquí vamos Riley por primera vez le hablara a un chico por atracción!

 **Temor:** ¡Aaaahh! ¿Qué vamos a decir o hacer? ¿Y si intenta besarnos? ¿Tenemos buen aliento? ¡Aaaahh!

 **Furia: ¡** Si ese chico intenta sobrepasarse con nosotros, me va a conocer! DIJO MIENTRAS SE GOLPEABA UNA MANO CON LA OTRA.

 **Tristeza: ¿** Y si nunca le gustamos a el?

 **Desagrado:** ¡Ahora todos a sus puestos!

 **FUERA DE RILEY:**

 **Riley:** Hola (dijo sonrojada)

 **Jake:** Hola (también sonrojado)


	5. Cita con Jake

Antes de empezar con el nuevo capítulo quiero pedirles unas disculpas a mis lectores porque los capítulos sean tan cortos, la cosa empezó como una idea, pero, ahora veo que les gusta, pero buaaano ¡menos charla y más fics!Capítulo 5

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Alegría:** Parece que todo va bien hasta ahora. (Optimista)

 **Desagrado: ¡** Shhh!

 **Alegría: ¡** Ups! ¡Lo siento!

 **FUERA DE RILEY:**

 **HABIAN UNOS SEGUNDOS DE SILENCIO HASTA QUE DESPUES DE HABERLO PENSADO MUY DETENIDAMENTE JAKE LLEGO A LA CONCLUSIÓN DE QUE SI QUERIA A LA CHICA TENDRIA QUE HABLARLE Y EMPEZAR A CONOCERLA.**

 **Jake:** Y… ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? (sonrojado)

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Temor:** ¡OH NO! ¿Qué le respondemos?

 **Desagrado:** ¡Déjenme esto a mí! (presumiendo)

 **FUERA DE RILEY:**

 **Riley: ¿** Mmmh?... Creo que el Pop y un poco de Rock ¿y a-a Ti? (nerviosa)

 **Jake:** ¡También! (solo lo dijo para gustarle) (aunque en realidad si le gustaba el rock)

 **Riley:** ¡Cool!

 **RILEY LE AYUDA A JAKE CON LAS MALETAS DEL EQUIPO Y EL EMPIEZA A PENSAR QUE ELLA SIENTE LASTIMA POR EL, Y NO LA DEJA AYUDARLE, PERO RILEY LO AYUDA Y EL LE PREGUNTA A ELLA QUE SI LE GUSTARIA QUE EL LE DIERA UN TOUR POR LA CASA Y CUANDO LLEGO RILEY A SU CUARTO (EXTRAÑAMENTE) ¡ESTABA ORDENADO!**

 **Riley:** (pensó) ¡Ja! ¡Su cuarto esta más ordenado que el mío!

 **Jake:** ¡Y ahora vamos a la sala de cine!

 **CUANDO LLEGARON JAKE LE PREGUNTO A RILEY QUE SI QUERIA VER UNA PELICULA Y ELLA RESPONDIO QUE SI PERO QUE EL ESCOGIERA LA PELI Y EL ESCOGIO UNA DE TERROR Y EL PREGUNTO QUE SI ESTABA BIEN ESA, Y ELLA LE DIJO QUE SI, PERO EN SU INTERIOR TENIA MIEDO.**

 **Jake:** ¿Está bien si vemos esta?

 **Riley:** ¡O-ok! (asustada)

 **JAKE PUSO LA PELICULA Y APENAS EMPEZO LA PELICULA EL YA TENIA SU HOMBRO EN ELLA, AL PRINCIPIO ESTABA NERVIOSO, PERO DESPUES SE RELAJO Y ENTONCES…**

 **LAMENTO QUE TENGA QUE CORTARLE AQUÍ, PERO YA VERAN PORQUE…**

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LIZ Y EL EQUIPO…**_

 _ **Nota: El chico que voy a mencionar a continuación es el capitán del equipo de hockey varonil y todo el equipo de hockey (excepto Riley) está loco por él. Liz consiguió una cita con él pero a él gusta Riley.**_

 **¡DING DONG! LIZ BAJO COMO UN RAYO, NO ESPERABA A NADIE, PERO SABIA QUE SOLO** **ALEX** **TOCA EL TIMBRE, EL ENTRO A LA SALA DE CINE DONDE HABIA DEJADO EL VIDEOJUEGO QUE JUGARON LIZ Y EL EN SU CITA, PERO CUANDO PASO POR EL…**

 **LAMENTO VOLVERLE A CORTAR, PERO YA VERAN PORQUE LO ESTOY HACIENDO…**

 **UNA ESCENA DEL BESO ERA LO QUE NESECITABA JAKE PARA BESARLA, ¡VAMOS JAKE TU PUEDES! EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 2 SE DEJARON LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO Y LOS 2 CERRANON SUS OJOS Y SINTIERON COMO EL MUNDO SE DETUVO MIENTRAS SE BESABAN, LO MALO ES QUE ESO NO PODIA SER ASI PARA SIEMPRE, PORQUE ALGUIEN LOS ESTABA OBSERVANDO, Y LA ALEGRÍA DE RILEY Y JAKE NO DURARIA MUCHO MAS QUE 10 SEGUNDOS ANTES DE QUE ALEX EXPLOTARA, PERO EN ESE MAGICO MOMENTO NADA IMPORTABA….**

 **Jake:** ¡Wooow! ¡No me esperaba eso! (sonrojado a mas no poder)

 **Riley:** ¡Besas rico!

 **Jake:** ¿¡Quieres otro!?

 **ENTONCES ALEX SE METIO EN LA CONVERSACIÓN….**

 **Alex** : ¡NO! (Enojado)

 **¡Bueno hasta aquí el capituliux, espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto no olviden comentar con quien quieren que se quede Riley! ¡CHAO CHAO!**


	6. Entre flashbacks y la realidad

**Flashback de Jake:**

 **Jake:** ¡Riley!

 **Entonces Alex se metió en la conversación.**

 **Alex:** ¿Así que están hablando de MI Riley?

 **James:** (defendiendo a su amigo) ¡Si, algún problema con eso!

 **Alex:** ¡Tú cállate, que a ti no te estoy hablando!

 **James: ¿** ¡Y si no quiero que!? ¿Me vas a callar tú? (enojado)

 **Alex:** ¡No! ¡Pero si veo a tu amigo cerca de Riley, me las van a pagar los 2!

 **Jake: ¡** No vino Alex pero si el señor mecha corta!

 **Alex:** ¡Ya estuvo bueno, trate de no golpearlos, pero no me dejan otra opción! ¡Nos vemos a las 5:00 en el callejón de la calle del restaurante abandonado!

 **James:** ¿Y si no vamos qué?

 **Alex:** ¡Si no van hare sus vidas miserables como no se lo puedan imaginar!

 **Luego de eso Alex le pregunto a Riley que si podía caminar con ella hasta su casa y ella le dijo que si, recordemos que a Riley no está loca por el cómo todo el equipo de hockey y más o menos un poco más de la mitad de su escuela, sin embargo eso no significa que no le guste Alex y su lindo cabello.**

 _ **Nota: Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Riley se escapó de su casa**_

 **Después de que Liz invito a la pillamada a Riley, Alex le pregunto que si podía caminar con ella hasta su casa.**

 **Flashback de Riley:**

 **Alex:** ¡Jugaste muy bien hoy Riley!

 **Riley:** Gracias

 **Alex:** Oye… ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo hoy en la tarde?

 _ **Nota: Ya venían cerca de su casa.**_

 **Riley:** ¿Tiene que ser hoy?

 **Alex:** (un poco molesto) ¿Cómo de si tiene que ser hoy?

 **Riley se dio cuenta que desde la ventana su mama la estaba mirando, así que le dijo rápidamente:**

 **Riley:** Bueno ya me tengo que ir pero gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Alex

 **Ella para despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla**

 **Alex:** A-a-a-a… (Sonrojado) **No sabía qué hacer, o decir.**

 **Riley:** No tienes que decir nada, con tu expresión es más que suficiente.

 **Alex le guiño el ojo y se fue a su casa, y cuando Riley entro por la puerta trasera sus padres la estaban esperando….¡Su mama vio absolutamente todo!**

 **Padres de Riley: ¡** Tenemos que hablar jovencita! (un poco enojados)

 **Entrando a la casa:**

 **Padre de Riley:** ¿Por qué te trajo a la casa?

 **Riley:** (defendiéndose) Porque mi mama me hablo para decirme que no podría venir por mí después de la práctica, así que un amigo me acompañó.

 **Madre de Riley: ¡** Y como se llama hija! (Entusiasmada)

 **Riley:** (nerviosa) A-a-Alex, y… ¿podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

 **Riley: ¿** Puedo ir hoy a una pillamada en la casa de Liz?

 **Y después de tanto y tanto tiempo de estar pensando, aunque solo fueron 15 minutos Riley lo sintió como 80 años, hasta que por fin le dijeron que sí, siempre y cuando no hubieran chicos presentes, Riley le dijo que estaba segura de eso, aunque en su interior sabía que no era cierto.**

 **Riley:** ¡Wow tu casa es enorme!

 **Liz:** (susurrándole al oído) -Ya sabes el plan.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

 _ **Nota: Esto pasó después de la escena del beso entre Jake y Riley.**_

 **Riley:** ¿Q-que haces aquí Alex?-(sonrojada) Estabas… ¿Espiándome?

 **Alex:** ¡No, yo…!

 **Riley no lo dejo terminar porque como Liz estaba allí se fue con ella a su cuarto llorando.**

 _ **¡Bueno eso es toooodo amigos!¡Espero les haya gustado, comenten si les gusto, o que le hizo falta a la historia, todas las sugerencias son aceptadas.**_


	7. Alguien Nuevo

**Antes de empezar este capitulo, quisiera darle las gracias a universe453, por darme las mejores ideas, y prestarse el tiempo para hacerlo, también creo hare los caps mas largos gracias a que lo puedo hacer por mi tablet, ahora, menos charla y vamos con el cap.**

 **Alex: ¡** Te dije que no te le acercaras!(agarrandolo por la playera)

 **Jake:** (temeroso) ¡Ri-riley no te pertenece!

 **Alex estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero entonces llego una de las chicas del equipo de hockey y los vio y oyo todo lo que dijeron y lo peor es que era la maaas chismosa de la escuela, y si tu le decias un sereto, y eres nueva en la escuela, estaaaaaas frita o frito.**

 **Entonces lo unico que dijo fue,** ¡Esperen a que le cuente al equipo!

 **En ese momento Alex la intercepto dandole un beso, ella al instante se desmayo por la impresión, Jake le pregunto que porque hizo eso, a lo que él respondio: Nadie mas puede saber que me gusta Riley, hasta que sea mi novia, pero lo que el no sabia es que ella seguia escuchandolo y solo se estaba haciendo la desmayada.**

 **Ahora vamonos con Riley y Liz.**

 **Riley:** (sollosando) !Ahora que hago amiga, se que Alex es guapo, pero es muy vanidoso, y Jake es lindo, pero, se burlarian de mi por andar con el!

 **Liz:** ¡No te preocupes!¡Espera a mañana, talvez sea mejor que hoy!(abrazandola)

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

 **Maestra:** Niños, saluden a Roberto.

 **Maestra:** Roberto, viene de estudiante de intercambio de Mexico, ¿Roberto, puedes contarnos como es alla?

 **Roberto:** Bueno, como ya saben soy nuevo aqui, mi familia y yo nos mudamos y ahora vivimos aqui, alla hay tacos, que estoy seguro de que les gustaria probar, y si no es molestia quisiera enseñarles lo mas picante que un mexicano podria comer, y se llama CHILE! Algun voluntario? **Alex se ofrecio a probarlo, y cuando lo hizo, parecia Furia! Literalmente, despues de eso, le platico a la clase como habia sido estar enchilado dijo que se sentia horrible, lo bueno es que Roberto tambien llevo leche, asi que se le quito rapido, y despues el dijo, y asi, es mas o menos todo en mi pais para resumir.**

 **Maestra:** Muchas gracias Roberto sientate porfavor.

 **Y para la suerte de Riley se sento al lado de Roberto, por lo general alli se sentaba Jake, pero, esta vez desidio que alguien mas se sentara alli por lo que habia pasado la noche anterior en su casa, pero nunca se imagino, que se sentaria alli Roberto, el segundo chico en ese momento del que todas se enamoraron, hasta Riley, por su carisma, pelo, forma de vestir, y porque habia enchilado al chico mas popular de la clase y escuela, y a los que no eran populares, no les agradaba.**

 **Llego la hora del almuerzo, y Roberto ya se habia acostumbrado a sentarse solo, pero apenas vio Riley, y ella creia que por ser el mas cool todas las chicas querrian sentarse con el, pero no fue asi, ella se supone que se sentaria con las del equipo de hockey, y como estaba solo, penso que seria bueno hablarle, y asi lo hizo.**

 **Riley:** H-hola, m-me ll-amo Riley (nerviosa)

 **Roberto:** (hablando en español) Hola linda Riley! (mirandola como galan)Oh, perdon, olvide que esto no es Mexico!(un poco nervioso y triste.)

 **Riley:** No te preocupes, de hecho creo, que es interesante (sonrojada)

 **Roberto:** En se-serio? (también sonrojado)

 **Riley:** Si, y mucho.

 **Apenas era el primer dia de escuela para Roberto, y ya se habia enamorado de Riley y viceversa.**

 **Riley:** ¿Si quieres después del almuerzo te doy un tour por la escuela?

 **Roberto:** ¡Seria genial!

 **Despues del almuerzo Roberto le dijo que si queria agarrarlo del brazo para enseñarle toda la escuela, ella no sabia pero el trataba de coquetearle y ella se dejaba. El escogio el casillero cerca de ella, que por supuesto estaba vacio entonces el le pregunto mientras hacian el tour cosas como:**

 **Te gustaria conocer Mexico? Porque decidiste hablarme? Te gusta el hockey verdad? Cual es tu color favorito? Tienes hermanos? Que tipo de musica te gusta mas? Cosas a lo que ella respondio:**

 **Si! Porque, cuando alguien le hace un maldad a Alex el chico mas popular de la escuela es gracioso, pero nunca se lo habia hecho alguien nuevo, y por eso decidi hablarte. Si, me gusta el hockey, porque desde que tenia 3 años empece a jugar, mi color favorito es entre rojo y azul, No tengo hermanos, y me gusta la pop y un poco de rock. Despues ella tomo la palabra, y le pregunto cosas como: Tu tienes hermanos? Te gusta San Fransico? Que deporte te gusta? Cual es tu color favorito, a lo que el respondio: Si tengo hermanos, una hermana pequeña que me saca de quisio, y un hermano mayor que yo por un año, pero se cree mucho, por cierto, sera mejor idea que yo valla a tu casa, porque si mi hermano llega a verte, va a hacerme burla y querra hacerce tu novio por cierto cuantos años tienes? Cumpli 12 hace una semana, y porque? Porque mi hermano va a cumplir 12. Riley, le dijo que dejara de preocuparse tanto, y que la dejara ser su amiga y ya, eso le iba a decir Riley cuando... Jake llego y le pregunto muuuy molesta que quien era el y por que lo estaba agarrando de la mano, y ella le iba a explicar todo el asunto, pero en ese momento llego tambien Alex para vengarse de lo que le habia hecho Roberto en la clase.**

 **Bueno hasta aqui el cap. Espero disfruten leyendolo, tanto como yo al hacerlo**


	8. Peleas y descepciones

Riley quiso explicarle a Jake porque estaba tomada de la mano con Roberto, pero entonces Jake se fue. Por dentro se sentia desgarrado, como si le hubieran quitado todo lo que tenia, y pensar que el tuvo su primer beso, con ella. Cada vez que el recordaba esto mas y mas le dolia, y que ahora estaba tomada de la mano con alguien mas.  
DENTRO DE JAKE:  
Tristeza: Riley ya no nos quiere (haciendo que Jake llore hasta su clase)  
Alegría: No digas eso, seguro lo estabamos mal interpretando!  
Furia: Entonces porque se le veia tan contenta cabeza de chorlito?  
Alegría: Tienes razón (dandose por vencido)  
FUERA DE JAKE:  
Jenny: Porque tan triste nene?  
Jake: Dejame en paz! No es un buen momento ok?!  
Jenny: Sabes, yo no te dejaria por nadie como Roberto?  
Jake: En serio?!  
Jenny: Claro que no! Ademas, yo no soy Riley! O si? (Dandole un beso)  
Jake: No tu no lo eres, porque tu eres mejor princesa!  
En ese momento que Jenny le dio el beso Riley los vio, y a Jake ya no le importaban los sentimientos de Riley, y hasta para demostrarlo siguio besando a Jenny haciendo como que Riley no estaba alli, ella solo pudo llorar y correr hacia su casillero.  
DENTRO DE JAKE: Alegría: En serio creen que debamos ser novio de Jenny? Heriremos los sentimientos de la pobre Riley! Ademas ella es la que en realidad nos gusta, desde la primera vez que la vimos! ESTO NO ES CORRECTO CHICOS Tristeza: Alegría tiene razon, ademas, estar con otra persona que no sea Riley nos hace sentir satisfechos aparentemente pero tristes de todas formas.  
Temor: Tienen razón, ademas en lo que mas debemos preocuparnos ahora, es en que Riley nos hable!  
Furia: Pero primero hay que hacer sufrir a Riley, porque ademas ella fue la que nos traiciono con alguien mas les recuerdo!  
Desagrado: Furia puede que tengas razón, pero estoy de acuerdo con los demas porque ya no aguanto que su boca huela a cebolla!  
Alegría: Ahora si todos estamos de acuerdo, vamos a cortar con Jenny mañana Todas las emociones: Siii!  
MIENTRAS TANTO, CON RILEY:  
Riley iba llorando mientras corria, no podia creer lo que acaba de ver. SU JAKE besandose con el espectro social y literal (de lo paliducha que esta) si, con Jenny, oh no! Algo la detuvo, o mas bien alguien. Efectivamente, Alex la habia detenido, el oyo lo que estaba pasando, y le dijo:  
Alex: Que te pasa hermosa!? Porque estas llorando!? Yo quiero verte feliz! (Secandole las lagrimas)  
Riley: Tu no lo entenderias! Ademas yo no soy tu princesa! Y porque me hablas asi!?  
Alex: Claro que lo entiendo nena, entiendo que ese patan de Jake te dejo por la paliducha esa, pero porque n Riley vio que Jake se acercaba con Jenny tomados de las manos, asi que rapidamente agarro a Alex y le dijo coquetamente: Riley: Eso no importa ya, ahora veo que nunca debi dejarte ir. Seguido de eso, el la miro y le dijo:  
Alex: Ya veo lo que quieres y me has conseguido!  
Después de eso se besaron como 5 segundos, pero para Riley eran los mejores por muchas razones, en especial por que en ese momento le hizo a Jake lo que el le hizo a ella. 


	9. Jake hizo que?

Alex: Oye, pero, ya en serio, que te hizo ese patan nena?!  
Riley: En serio quieres saber?!  
DENTRO DE RILEY:  
Temor: Oh no! Nos esta preguntado por ÉL!  
Alegría: Vamos a decirle! Hace un tiempo que la isla honestidad no trabaja, y que mejor situación que está!?  
Furia: Ademas necesitamos desquitarnos con alguien de lo mal que el nos trato!  
Alegría: Furia tiene un punto, hay que hablar con el sobre esto. Ademas, recuerden que todavía no le decimos a Mama y Papa que Alex es nuestro novio, asi que no podemos decirle esto a nadie excepto el.  
Riley le explico que cuando el llego para vengarse de Roberto por lo que le habia hecho y los vieron el y Jake tomados de la mano, pero, Jake creyo que el era su novio y se enojo con ella, y cuando ella llego a explicarle... Ya era demasiado tarde, se estaba besando con Jenny. A Riley se le salieron las lagrimas, porque le dolia demasiado que el habia sido el primer chico que habia besado, y que mas tarde, con Jenny. Alex no sabia que pensar asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue decirle;  
Alex: No te preocupes, ahora me tienes a mi! (Dijo dandole un calido y dulce abrazo)  
Riley: Tienes razón. (Sonriendole y caminando con el de la mano)  
Cuando llegaron a su casa ella le dio un dulce beso y se fue a su casa, sus padres le dijeron que saldrian, asi que la deajarian sola.  
Riley, tan pronto llego, se tumbo en su cama llorando, y no pensaba levantarse, hasta que ellos llegaran, pero...  
DING DONG! (Alguien toco el timbre.)  
Riley: Pero, yo no estaba esperando a nadie?(deconsertada)  
DING DONG!  
Riley: Ya voy!  
Era Jake! Jake: El otro dia dejaste tu sueter en mi casa y vine a devolvertelo. (Timido)  
Riley: Ah gracias por traermelo. (Un poco molesta y sonandose la nariz)  
Jake: No estabas llorando verdad?  
Riley no queria que notara que le dolio cuando lo vio la ultima vez, y se le ocurrio decir:  
Riley: No, para nada, es que estoy enferma. (Deprimida)  
Jake: A ok, entonces... que te mejores!  
Riley: Gracias.  
Jake: Oye...he oido que andas con Alex, es eso cierto?  
Riley: Si es cierto, pero, tu te besaste con esa tal Jenny!  
Jake: A si? Pues tu te estabas agarrada de la mano de Roberto felizmente!  
Riley: Si sopenco, por que me iba a llevar a su casillero, y darme la sorpresa de que escogio uno junto al mio! (Enojada)  
Jake: A era por eso?  
Riley: Claro que si! Y cuando llegue para explicartelo ya te estabas besando con ella!( llorando)  
Jake: Pero y que de Alex Ehh!?  
Riley: Lo estaba usando para darte celos!  
Jake: Y Roberto!?  
Riley: El me gusta un poco, pero NO SOY SU NOVIA! Ademas es su primer dia en la escuela!  
Jake: Entonces lo siento. (Disculpandose en voz baja) Riley: Que dijiste!?  
Jake: Que lo siento ok!? No debi pensar mal de ti. Dejare a Jenny y...  
No le dio tiempo de terminar, porque llegaron los padres de Riley, y le preguntaron que quien era el, ella le dijo todo a su mama, y ella le dijo a Jake que tenia que pensar con quien queria estar.

Riley iba cruzando una calle mientras pensaba con quien realmente queria estar, estaba el verde, y por la impreción no se pudo mover, y muy casualmente venian pasando Jake y Roberto, los 2 vieron como la iban a atropellar pero solo Jake la rescato recibiendo el impacto.

Bueno esto es todo, espero q les haya gustado y coment 


	10. no cap

Bueno, para empezar, este no es un capitulo, y para terminar, me voy de campamento!

Lamento tener que irme asi nada mas, pero, estare de vuelta el viernes.

Hay una posibilidad de que suba un cap el viernes de esta semana (el dia que regreso)

Pero buaaano, no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que solo dire:

Menos charla, mas ¨fics¨ y nos vemos!


	11. Una triste realidad

Hoooola! ¡Ya estoy de regreso! Lamento la tardanza, pero ahora entre que me enferme y fui a un campamento, todo eso se me junto y no he podido subir ningún capítulo, pero buaaano, ya estoy aquí y menos charla más fics!

 **Riley llegó a su casa totalmente destrozada, pues no podía creer lo que había hecho Jake por ella. La última vez que lo vio, se estaba besando con otra chica, y al medio segundo, la estaba rescatando. Sus emociones estaban confundidas, no sabían realmente de qué lado estaban.**

 **Riley:** Ahora entiendo que el amor puede ser demasiado complicado. (Sollozando)

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Tristeza estaba llorando como loca. Temor pensaba (ahora sí que) temeroso en las posibles y horribles situaciones que podrían haberle pasado a Jake. Desagrado extrañamente no estaba de mal humor, de hecho, estaba triste, no quería que la vieran llorar, así que se fue a su cuarto, y lloro silenciosamente. Alegría, trataba de subir los ánimos de todo el mundo, pero no podía, ninguna de las emociones respondía bien a la actitud positiva de Alegría, y solo ella misma sabía que en su interior se estaba desmoronando. Furia estaba enojado, más que de lo usual, de hecho la razón por la que estaba furioso (sé que puede resultar gracioso, pero es cierto) es porque a la mente de Riley solo llegaba el recuerdo de su primer beso, y cada vez que lo veía Furia, se sentía enojado con el mismo y con todo el mundo, siempre se decía para sí: Nunca podre perdonar lo que nos hizo sufrir y después llorar por él. Toda la Sede estaba triste, tanto así se notaba, que las islas de la personalidad se iban apagando una, por una.**

 **Riley estaba cayendo hacia la depresión.**

 **Riley pensaba también continuamente en lo que le dijo cuándo la rescató.**

 **Flashback de Riley:**

 **Riley:** ¿¡Pe-ro porque me salvaste?! ¿¡Yo te re-emplace por Alex?!

 **Jake:** Porque una chica tan linda como tú, no puede perder la vida así.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

 **Riley no dejo de llorar por una semana, sus padres no sabían que ella solo actuaba felizmente, no sabía nada de cómo estaba Jake** **, estaba preocupada, ansiosa, y sobre todo, triste.**

 **Liz: ¡** Hey Riley!

 **Riley:** Hola (dijo con voz apagada)

 **Liz:** ¡Ya has estado triste por toda la semana, ya dime que te pasa!

 **Liz podía ver que aunque Riley no le dijera nada de que le pasaba y no había preguntado por Jake, no sabía si dejar de hablarle, o consolarla, porque de lo 2do ya se había cansado.**

 **Riley:** Bueno te diré, además tarde o temprano tienes que saberlo.

 **Liz estaba expectativa, y estaba casi segura (como ya había mencionado antes) que su tristeza tenía algo que ver con su hermano.**

 **Liz:** Dime de que o de quien se trata. (Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro)

 **Riley:** (suspiró) Ok.

 **Riley:** Se trata de tu hermano. (Empezó a llorar)

 **Liz:** Oh, creo que ya se hacia dónde vas con eso.

 **Liz estaba contenta y triste, por un lado, estaba contenta porque ella ya sabía el gran secreto de Riley, y por el otro lado, sabía que su amiga estaba devastada.**

 **Riley no podría dejar de llorar una vez que lo ha mencionado. Casi todo el mundo sabia lo de Riley y Jake y aún más los mismísimos Jenny e Alex, ellos dos idearon el plan perfecto para separarlos, claro que Alex pensando que después de eso ella quedaría enamorada por completo, y sería su novia, como había querido desde el primer partido de hockey en el cual la vio jugar. Él no la quería por sus características, solo la quería por 3 razones.**

 **1.- Era rubia como él.**

 **2.-Jugaba y ganaba bien los partidos de hockey.**

 **Y 3.-Toda la escuela quería que estuvieran juntos.**

 **Solo que al parecer se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle, Jake. ¿Él quería robarle a ¨su chica¨? No lo conseguiría tan fácilmente.**

 _ **Bueno, esto es todo, espero les guste, comenten si les gusto y denle like a mi historia, recuerden que todas las críticas y opiniones son aceptadas.**_

 _ **También les cuento rápidamente que estoy pensando en hacer una historia de Mi villano favorito 3, la historia trata de que Edith extrañamente se enamora de un chico, pero no es cualquier chico, es su mejor amigo. Bueno eso es todo lo que puedo decir, ¡y como yo siempre digo!**_

 _ **Menos charla más ¨fics¨!**_

 _ **CHAO-CHAO!**_


	12. Jake ¿VIVO!

**Jake:** Muchas gracias doctor Gary! (feliz y sacudiendo su mano)

 **Doctor:** De nada, pero no es a mi a quien deberias darle las gracias...

 **Jake:** Entonces a quien? (penso)

 **Doctor:** Daselas al chico que llamo a la ambulancia. Como era que se llamaba?

 **Jake:** Habla usted de Roberto?! (sorprendido)

 **Doctor:** Si el, si no fuera por el te hubieras muerto...

 **Y Jake entonces salio volando del hospital, porque sabia que tenia que hacer algo importante.**

 **TIMBRE !**

 **Roberto:** Quien es? (Hablando en español)

 **Jake:** El repartidor de pizza! (sarcasticamente)

 **Roberto:** Ahh, eres tu. (Un poco descepcionado)

 **Jake:** Necesito darte las gracias bro.

 **Roberto:** Y eso porque?! (sorprendido)

 **Jake:** Porque de no haber sido por ti, no podria estar vivo. Y...pues...tambien por pensar mal de ti antes.

 **Roberto:** No te preocupes, lo que en el pasado esta y alli se queda y ya! (dandole una pequeña palmada en el hombro) Yo actuaria igual si trataran de robarme a mi novia.

 **Jake:** Hablando de eso, como ha estado Riley ultimamente?! (algo preocupado)

 **Roberto:** Pues, la ultima vez que la vi estaba muy deprimida, y aparte oi unos cuantos rumores de que no ha hablado con nadie desde de que tu...

 **Jake:** Desde que yo bese a Jenny cierto?! (triste)

 **Roberto:** Si...

 **Jake:** Bueno, me tengo que ir corriendo a...Riley, bueno, gracias adios!

 **Roberto:** Que chico tan extraño! (penso)

 _ **Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, perdon por que sesa corto, y pq casi no he sacado caps, pero subire uno cada dia:)**_

 _ **CHAO-CHAO!**_

DJ-A OUT!


	13. El reencuentro!

**DING DONG!**

 **Era Jake a la puerta de la casa de Riley, queria verla por primera vez en dos semanas que no la vio, el querua abrazarla, y verla feliz.**

 **Riley:** Yo voy!

 **Riley vio por la ventana de su cuarto, que alli estaba parado, feliz y esperando a ver a su princesa, ela no sabia si gritarle, llorar, o abrazarlo, asi que hizo todo al mismo tiempo.**

 **Jake:** Ho-...

 **Y en ese momento Riley no lo dejo hablar pues lo habia besando!**

 **Riley:** Perdon por haber dudado de ti! (llorando en su hombro y abrazandolo)

 **Jake le correspondio el abrazo, y la beso poniendo muy delicadamente sus manos en las caderas de Riley, y ella puso sus manos en su cuello, y sintieron que con ese beso se sellaba (como en las peliculas) su amor eterno.**

 **Jake:** Te he extrañado todo este tiempo, no quiero volver a besar a nadie mas que no seas tu nena!

 **Riley:** Yo tambien! Me alegra mucho volver a verte!

 **Jake:** Pero no solo vine a decirte esto...

 **Riley:** Que mas?!

 **Jake:** Que... Yo... Quiero...que...

 **Riley ya sabia lo que iba a decir Jake asi que respondio rapidamente y dijo:**

 **Riley:** Si Jake! Si quiero ser tu novia Jake!

 **Jake:** En-enserio?!

 **Riley:** Como podria yo decirte que no!

 **Jake:** Genial! (abrazandola)

Bueno alli se acaba el cap Chao-Chao!


	14. El proyecto

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

 **Profesor:** Alumnos, la tarea para hoy es hacer una maqueta acerca de los recursos naturales que tenemos en nuestros alrededores. La tarea sera por parejas, asi que, Alex, tu estaras con Liz, Riley, tu iras con Roberto, y Jenny tu con Jake, alguna duda de la tarea?! Okey, ya saben que tiene que hacer. Los veo el Lunes.

 **DESPUES DE LAS CLASES:**

 **Roberto:** Hey Riley! Quieres hacer la tarea en mi casa o en la tuya?!

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Alegría:** Que divertido! Vamos a su casa!

 **Amor:** Pero...que pasara con Jake?!

 **Desagrado:** El ya es historia. Y punto.

 **Amor:** Es que acaso no recuerdas que ahora Riley es su novia?! (algo desesperada)

 **Desagrado:** Ashhh! Es cierto. (enojada)

 **Amor:** Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, que haremos?!

 **Alegría:** Digamosle que vayamos a hacer el proyecto en el parque que esta cerca de nuestra casa, despues de todo el no vive tan lejos.

 **Amor:** Buena idea, asi ninguno de llos padres pensara que somos...

 **Desagrado:** No vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas! (A punto de vomitar)

 **Amor:** Que novios?!

 **Yen ese momento desgrado salio por la puerta hacia el baño**


	15. Entre la confución del corazón y mas

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

 **Riley no sabia que ponerse para ir a ver a Roberto, esta muy nerviosa, podría ser esta una ocasión unica en la vida, eso era lo que pensaban los dos, Riley pensaba en si talvez querria besarla, y Roberto pensaba en que iba a ponerse para verla.**

 **Riley bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta, cuando su padre la intercepto!**

 **Bill (padre de Riley):** Adonde crees que vas jovencita?!

 **Riley:** Ah hola papa, voy a hacer un proyecto con un amigo, y necesito irme ya!

 **Bill:** Porque la prisa hija?! (algo preocupado)

 **Riley:** Es que es un proyecto que tenemos que entregar el lunes, y solo podemos hacerlo el sabado.

 **Jill (mama de Riley):** Y porque no lo hacen el sabado?! Asi podras presentarnoslo (penso)

 **Riley:** Perdon si no les pedi ir, pero realmente necesito ir, la mitad de la calificación depende de ese proyecto! (un poco desesperada)

 **Bill:** Esta bien puedes ir, pero te quiero en casa antes de la cena jovencita!

 **Riley:** (abrazando a su papa) Gracias papi!

 **Bill:** Bueno, los estare vigilando! (penso)

 **Riley estaba muy emocionada, ¡su primer trabajo en pareja con alguien! despúes de todo que podría pasar?!**

 **Riley:** Hola Roberto. (sonrojandose un poco)

 **Jake:** Hola. (algo nervioso)

 **Riley:** Y...estas listo para hacer el trabajo?!

 **Roberto:** Más que listo! (emocionada)

 **Riley le mostro el dibujo que habia hecho el para la maqueta, pero al ver el dibujo que habia hecho Roberto, se quedo callada. En su mente era como ver a ¨Picazzo¨ dibujar.**

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Amor:** Chicos, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, pero estoy segura de que no acabara nada bien.

 **Alegría:** Porque dices eso Amor?!

 **Amor:** Porque acaba de salir un nuevo pensamiento central, y aun que me guste que sea rosa, no puedo pensar en alguien tan bueno para Riley, pero y si ese alguien es Roberto?!

 **Alegría:** No te preocupes por eso, sea con quien decida estar Riley, vamos a apoyarla, aun si se trata de decidir el chico que no nos agrada.

 **Amor:** Esta bien, gracias Alegría por tus palabras que siempre son tan reconfortantes! (abrazandola

 **Alegría:** No hay de que, solo trato de mantener a todo el mundo positivo! (alegre)

 **FUERA DE RILEY:**

 **Ellos habian empezado ya a hacer la maqueta, y se estaba haciendo de noche y alli** **Roberto la agarro de la mano, el corazón de Riley latia demasiado rapido. Y despues comenzo el desastre.**

 **Bueno eso es todo CHAO-CHAO!**


	16. Que no nos vea nadie!

**Riley se sentia rara, alli embelesada, agarrada de la mano de Roberto, habia un rotundo silencio, hasta Roberto decidio romper hielo.**

 **Roberto:** Esta bien que tome tu mano?! (algo nervioso)

 **Riley: S-si**

 **Paso un rato y ambos querian soltarse uno del otro, pero, por alguna extraña razon, no podian, no era amor la causa, era el pegamento que habian usado para la maqueta!**

 **Riley:** Puedo preguntarte algo, con respecto a el pegamento que acabamos de usar para la maqueta?!

 **Roberto:** Si dime! (empezando a sudar)

 **Riley:** Que tipo de pegamento escogiste!? (nerviosa)

 **Roberto:** Bueno... Yo crei que... necesitariamos un pegamento resistente, asi que le pedi a mi papa el suyo. P-porque-e preguntas?!

 **Riley:** Porque ese pegamento dice **NO APLICAR EN HUMANOS!** Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS! (desesperada)

 **Roberto:** Primero manten la calma, y hay que pensar en un plan para despegarnos (calmado)

 **Riley:** Tenemos que pensar en algo rapido! Y no podemos dejar que nos vea nadie! Y mucho menos Jake!

 **Roberto:** No tenemos muchas opciones, porque sea quien sea que nos vea, va a pensar que tu y yo...

 **Y en ese momento, Alex irrumpio en la conversación:**

 **Alex:** Que estan haciendo agarrados de las manos?! (furioso)

 **Roberto:** (temeroso) No es lo que tu crees!

 **Alex:** Pues parece exactamente lo que yo pienso que es! Y porque estan a estas horas en el parque?! (severo)

 **Riley:** Roberto tiene razón, no es lo que tu crees, estamos agarrados de las manos, por el pegamento de la maqueta para el proyecto del Lunes! (sonrojada, y desesperada)

 **Roberto:** Eso era lo que yo traba de decirte!

 **Alex:** Okey, esta bien, les creo, pero si tu (señalando a hacia Roberto) le pones un dedo encima ya veras! O si tu, te atreves a defraudar a Jake (señalando a Riley) tambien estaras muerta!

 **Riley:** No te preocupes, lo unico que tenemos que hacer es comprar una formula que nos despegue! (algo frustrada)

 **Y asi fue, Riley arrastro a Roberto a una tienda para que pudieran despegarse el uno del otro, y asi olvidar el malentendido del "proyecto fallido". Pero se encontrarían alli con alguien inesperado?**

 **Descubranlo en el siguinete capítulo de Despues de la escapada!**


	17. Despegados al fin!

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber podido escribir nuevos caps...**

 **Bueno, ahora si a la historia!**

Despues de que Riley y Roberto se encontraron con Alex corrieron (aunque ya era un poco tarde) a la tienda para poder comprar la formula con la que al fin podrian despegarse el uno del otro.

 **Riley:** Que bueno! Al fin estamos despegados!

 **Roberto:** Me parecio una eternidad! Sin ofender Riley!

 **Riley:** No ofendes...(despreocupada) Lo importante es que al fin estamos despegados! Y de hecho a mi tambien me parecio una eternidad!

 **Oh no! Antes de que se despegaran Riley y Roberto, aparecio alguien que los observaba desde lejos...**

 _ **N/A:**_ **Por cierto ese "alguien especial" es Jordan, uno** **de los mejores amigos de Riley desde que se mudo a San Fransisco.**

 **Jordan:** Riley? Que haces aqui?! (totalmente desconsertado y confundido)

 **Riley:** Jordan?! (sorprendida)

 **Roberto:** No quiero ser entrometrido, pero... ustedes se conocen?

 **Jordan:** No puedo creer que Riley no te haya contado de mi!

 **Riley:** Bueno, eso no es importante ahora...Dime Jordan...Nos viste a el y a mi juntos? (señalanando a Roberto)

 **Jordan:** Si, de hecho te iba a preguntar si el es tu novio! Y que porque todavia no lo conozco?

 **Riley:** NO! No estas entendiendo bien! El y yo quedamos juntos en el proyecto de ciencias, y estabamos haciendo la maqueta que nos encargaron para la clase y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estabamos pegados de las manos! (irritada y agotada)

 **Jordan:** Para empezar, tranquila Ri-Ri, (asi le decia Jordan a Riley) y, ahora que ya me se la historia completa de ustedes 2... Lo unico que me queda por preguntar, es... COMO FUE QUE QUEDARON PEGADOS?

 **Riley:** Bueno, Roberto se trajo un pegamento extra fuerte de su casa para hacer la maqueta, y el tomo mi mano, pero cuando ya nos queríamos soltar nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos quedado pegados...Y eso no fue lo peor!

 **Jordan:** Y que mas les paso?

 **Riley:** Bueno... Después de darnos cuenta de que quedamos pegados...Alguien mas nos vio pegados! (enfadada)

 **Jordan:** Alguien...Mas?...Aparte de mi? (preocupado por su mejor amiga(y crush))

 **Bueno, alli acaba el nuevo cap... "Menos charla mas fics!**


	18. Dijo lo que creo que dijo?

**Riley podía notar un brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo al oir su respuesta, a veces pensaba lo lindo que podía ser al ayudarla con todos sus problemas, pero, tambien, en lo despistado que podia ser en cuanto al sarcasmo!**

 **DENTRO DE RILEY:**

 **Amor:** Chicos ustedes me diran que estoy loca, pero parece que nuestro mejor amigo nos gusta! (sorprendida, y con los ojos muy abiertos)

 **Temor:** Por favor, Amor, hazme el gran honor de decirme que no escuche lo que acabas de decir! (Desesperado)

 **Amor:** ESO NO PUEDE SER! SE SUPONE QUE YA TENEMOS NOVIO! Y ESE NOVIO ES JAKE!

 **Desagrado:** Por mas que yo odie decir esto, Amor tiene razón! (a punto de vomitar)

 **Amor:** Wow! Jamas crei desde que nos conocimos que dirias eso!

 **Desagrado:** Si...No te acostumbres querida! (molesta)

 **Amor:** Ahora lo unico que podemos hacer es contarle y hacer como que no paso nada.

 **FUERA DE RILEY:  
**

 **Riley:** Bueno, Roberto me estaba enseñando como dibujar, y para eso tomo mi mano, (sonrojada) pero despues de un tiempo ambos nos queriamos soltar, bueno, al menos yo si...

 **Jordan:** Porque?! No entiendo! (confundido)

 **Riley:** Es que...Yo...Ya tengo novio! (muy sonrojada)

 **Jordan:** (molesto) No me digas que es Alex!

 **Riley:** No, (riendo) mi novio es...

 **Jordan:** Jake verdad? (decepcionado)

 **Riley:** (feliz) Si! Como supiste?!

 **Jordan:** Ah, solo oi un par de rumores de la escuela...(triste)

 **Riley:** (tomando la cara de Jordan entre sus manos) Yo...Crei que estarias feliz...(suspiro)

 **Jordan:** La verdad hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo...

 **Riley ya temia lo peor.**

 _Eeeeeen fin! Y este fue un cap mas...Asi que..._

 _CHAO-CHAO!_


	19. Riley! Resiste!

**Roberto estaba impresionado por la platica que acababa de escuchar, acaso Jordan se le iba a declarar a Riley en su cara?! El no podía permitir eso! Tenía que detener eso, sea como sea, pero no podía dejar que Jordan se saliera con la suya! Lastima que no podía pensar en nada.  
**

 **Riley:** Que es lo que quieres decirme?!

 **Jordan empezaba a sudar mucho, estaba demasiado nervioso, ni el podia creer que allí estaba el a punto de declarase a su mejor amiga, y crush, pero el sabía que tenía que hacerlo.**

 **Jordan:** Bueno...Eso tan importante que tengo que decirte...es...que..yo..necesito hablar contigo en privado!

 **Riley se preguntaba que era tan importante como para que el quisiera hablar con ella en privado. Pero aun asi fue con el. El era su mejor amigo y si había algo que necesitara contarle, ella estaría allí para el.**

 **Riley:** Esta bien...(suspiro) Roberto nos darias un momento a solas?!

 **Roberto:** Ah, si claro... Yo ya me iba! Bye Riley, nos vemos el Lunes! (corriendo)

 **Rliey:** Ahora si, que me ibas a decir?!

 **Jordan:** (toma aire) Riley, desde el primer momento que te vi, me di cuenta que, que tu...

 **Y en ese momento le dispararon a Riley, ella cayo en los brazos de Jordan, quien empezo a llorar desesperadamente y a llamar al 911, no podia permitir que su mejor amiga muriera.**

 **Jordan:** _Hola, 911, tengo una persona en mis brazos, le acaban de disparar, traigan una ambulancia lo mas pronto que puedan! (desesperado)_ **  
**

 **Contestadora:** _Escuchame bien y atentamente. Hay un adulto cerca que pueda ayudarte?!_

 **Jordan:** _No, estoy solo con mi amiga a la que la dispararon en el parque Golden Gate._

 **Contestadora:** _Okey, entonces, si tienes un sueter o algo de tela, has presion en la parte donde le hayan disparado. y no dejes de hacerlo hasta que lleguen los paramedicos okey?!  
_

 **Jordan:** _Okey._

 **Ahora la vida de Riley dependia de Jordan, que pasaría?! Riley viviria, o moriria sin haber escuchado la confesion de Jordan?!**

 _ **Continuara...**_


	20. Riley y Jordan!

**Jordan:** Resiste Riley! Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que te mueras! Por favor! (desesperado)

 **Riley con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dijo:**

 **Riley:** No te preocupes por mi, yo se que estare bien...Pero antes de irme quiero saber porque estabas tan extraño cuando te conte lo de Jake y yo?!

 **Jordan:** No! No puedes irte! Quien me dira cuando me veo mal?! Quien me explicara cada broma que me hacen?! Quien si no tu?!

 **Riley dolorosamente tomó su último respiro y le dijo:**

 **Riley:** Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte Jordan (tos) que... tu.. me gustas un poco (sonrisa)

 **Jordan:** Tu también a mi! Y te lo había querido decir desde que te conocí y me dijiste que yo era tu mejor aimgo! Y...

 **En ese momento llego la ambulancía, y la llevaron al hospital, pero, para cuando le estaban haciendo la operación...Ella murío.**

 **Despues de la operación, los doctores llamaron a los padres de Riley, y mientras estos llegaban, Jordan fue a la habitación donde estaba Riley.**

 **Jordan:** Bueno...Al menos se que tu tambien me amabas...(con lágrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo la mano de Riley)

 **Y en ese momento ocurrío algo totalmente inesperado, y que ni siquera Riley pensó que hubiera podido pasar!**

 **Riley apreto también la mano de Jordan, y le dijo:**

 **Riley:** Te dije que iba a estar bien tontito! (con voz entrecortada)

 **Jordan:** Oh Riley! Yo...Yo crei que estabas muerta! (sorprendido y feliz)

 **Riley:** Ni yo misma se eso, pero hay algo que si se...

 **Jordan:** (sonrojado) Y que es?!

 **Riley:** Esto...

 **Riley empujó a Jordan hacía ella, y cuando pasó eso, sus labios se encontrarón en un inocente y tierno beso**

 **Y despues de eso Riley dijo:**

 **Riley:** Jordan, desde que me dispararon, y me desmaye, me di cuenta que tu me amabas.

 **Jordan:** Pero como?!

 **Riley:** Bueno, la chicas tenemos algo asi como un "sexto sentido", eso significa, que por la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que Jake era mi novio, mas, los ojos que tenias al verme morir, me di cuenta, de que tu eres la persona que ha estado frente a mis ojos todo este tiempo, la persona que siempre ha buscado mi atención y que se preocupa por mi mas que nadie, y es por eso que te bese.(tímida, y sonrojada)

 **Jordan:** Me alegra mucho oir eso Ri-Ri!

 **Y en ese momento tan dulce llegan los padres de Riley, ambos habian oido todo lo que le dijo su hija a Jordan, y ellos estaban felices de que su hija tambien era feliz. Y sobre todo que estaba viva.**

ESTE NO ES EL FIN!


	21. Alex mafioso? parte 1

**Jill:** Riley! Estas bien hija!

 **Riley:** Si mama, estoy bien! (llorando de felicidad)

 **Bill:** Oh cariño, ven a darme un abrazo! (abrazando a su hija)

 **Riley:** Papa, Mama, crei que ya no los volveria a ver! (sonriendo) Si no hubera sido por Jordan yo no estaria viva!

 **Jordan se sonrojo mucho, porque sabia lo que Riley iba a decir a continuación:**

 **Riley:** Papa, Mama, no se espanten por lo que vaya a decirles, pero, Jordan es el heroe, y mi nuevo novio!

 **El papa de Riley estaba a punto de desmayarse, ninguno de los dos padres sabian que decir, ACASO SU PEQUEÑITA Y UNICA HIJA ACABABA DE DECIR QUE TENIA NOVIO! Asi que trataron de tomarlo lo mejor posible y dijeron:  
**

 **Bill y Jill:** Estamos felices por ti hija.

 **Bill se acerco a Jordan, y le dijo:**

 **Bill:** Y tu, tu, cuida muy bien de mi hija entendiste! Si me llego a enterar de que le rompiste el corazón o algo asi, te mato! (susurro)

 **Jordan con la poca voz que le quedaba dijo:**

 **Jordan:** No se preocupe señor, cuidare a su hija como lo mas preciado de esta tierra. (sudando y temeroso)

 **Los padres de Riley se dieron cuenta de que su hija y su novio tendrian que hablar en privado, asi que los dejaron solos en el cuarto, esperando a que al dia siguiente Jordan y su hija volvieran a la escuela, como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

 **Riley dejo escapar una leve risita y dijo:**

 **Riley:** No te pongas tan nervioso! Tu sabes como son mis padres y que a ti tambien te quieren! (dandole un codazo)

 **Jordan:** Esta bien, me calmo, solo me queda una duda...Que vas a hacer en cuanto a Jake, Alex, y Roberto cuando vuelvas a la escuela!?

 **Riley:** Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de ese enorme detalle, porque se supone que yo soy novia de Jake y tu solo eras mi mejor amigo, pero despues de todo lo que ha pasado entre el accidente y que tu me salvaste...Espero tener algo preparado para el lunes.

 **Jordan:** Solo quiero saber una cosa Ri-Ri...Que somos ahora?! Novios, mejores amigos, que?! (hablando apresuradamente)

 **Riley penso su respuesta, y respondio:**

 **Riley:** Que te parece...Mi amor secreto?! **  
**

 **Jordan se entristecio por la respuesta de su nueva novia, porque el pensaba que ella accederia a que el fuera su novio, (aun en la escuela), asi que, tomó el riesgo y replicó:**

 **Jordan:** Yo creo que esto te hara cambiar de opinion...! Y si no lo hace te dare otro! (viendo a Riley coquetamente)

 **Riley sabia a donde iba Jordan con su mirada, sus movimentos entre otras cosas...Y lo unico que respondio, fue esto:**

 **Riley:** Solo te doy permiso porque me salvaste la vida!

 **Jordan:** De todas formas lo iba a hacer, con o sin tu permiso!

 **Riley:** Entonces deja de hablar o lo hare yo!

 **Jordan no dijo ni una palabra, y beso apasionadamente a Riley, y aunque no se dieron el beso en un lugar romantico, era un momento de ellos dos solitos!**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, CON ALEX Y ROBERTO:**

 **Alex iba dando una paseo, cuando vio a Roberto saliendo del Golden Gate Park y estaba realmente desconsertado de lo que acababa de pasar, el oyo un tiroteo, y vio que una ambulancia se llevo a una persona parecida a Riley, pero no prestó demasiada atención y siguio caminando. Pero, como Roberto venía de alla le prengunto que habia pasado, y el respondio asi:  
**

 **Alex:** Oye Roberto, que no estabas con Riley?! (interrogandolo)

 **Roberto:** (nervioso) Este...quien, yo?! (comiendose las uñas)

 **Alex:** Quien mas! (enfadado)

 **Roberto recobro la compostura y dijo:**

 **Roberto:** Tu quieres que Riley sea tu novia, cierto?!

 **Alex:** Si, pero... Haber, yo te hize antes una pregunta! Asi que espero que me contestes!

 **Roberto:** Si o no?!

 **Alex:** Si! Si quiero que Riley sea mi novia, pero ella ya tiene novio tonto! Ademas, para que me preguntas eso?!

 **Roberto:** Porque te tengo un muy buen trato que nos conviene a los dos...

 **Alex:** Soy todo oidos!

 **Continuara...**


End file.
